The Dragon Mourns
by star of david
Summary: Draco Malfoy visits Harry Potter’s grave a decade after the war ended. A song fic to Yellowcard’s Ocean Avenue.


**The Dragon Mourns**  
by star of david  
Draco/Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters in this story; they were created by the genius, JKRowling. I do own the plot.

**SUMMARY:** Draco Malfoy visits Harry Potter's grave a decade after the war ended. A song fic to Yellowcard's _Ocean Avenue_.

* * *

I gently placed flowers on the freshly watered grass. I shook my head and sighed. The grass was only freshly watered on the thirty-first of May every single year. I visit the grave every single day, and I water the grass every single day, and every single day I come back with the leaves dry. Every single day, except on May's last day, where suddenly the whole world remembers the grave and decides to visit and drown the grass with all the water in the world.

I bow my head and offer a silent prayer. My eyes catch the tombstone, and I glare at it.

_Harry James Potter_

_Born 31 July 1980_

_Died 31 May 1997_

That was it.

I wanted to alter the words. I tried to, the very first time I came to visit. The stone was impenetrable. I tried the next day – still nothing happened. I came back the next day, and the next day, and the next day. Nothing. Later I learned that there had been a Permanent Impenetrable Shield cast on the tombstone so that no one could do anything to it. It was a relic, a symbol, a monument.

If it really was all that crap, why the bloody hell is there nothing else engraved on it? No message from Hogwarts, no quote from him, nothing. Not even a bloody lightning bolt.

_It's been ten years,_ I told myself. _Ten long years._

I sat on the slightly wet grass, facing your tombstone. I knew I seemed crazy to a lot of people whenever I did this, but it didn't stop me from doing it anyway.

"I miss you, you know," I said softly. In my mind's eye, I was looking right into your emerald green eyes. In my mind's eye, we were both seventeen years old in appearance, not a day older.

"I haven't moved on. I still love you."

A breeze passed me by. For the past ten years, whenever I said "I love you", a soft wind blows. I knew that it was your way of saying that you love me too.

I sat there for a few more minutes, silent, spacing out. Finally I got up and said, "I'll be back tomorrow."

I Disapparated from Godric's Hollow and reappeared in the manor.

My father's portrait was scowling at me. It always did whenever I went to see your grave.

"You disgust me, Draco," Father said.

I scoffed.

Up in my bedroom, I lay quietly in bed as I waited for the dawn of the next day. Thoughts of you and your untidy black hair filled my head until I finally drifted off to sleep.

I was back in the Great Hall. I hadn't been there in ten years. It looked exactly the same. Hogwarts students were filing in and taking their seats, sitting on the long benches that flanked the long House tables. But everyone else started becoming blurry in my vision as you walked towards the Slytherin table, towards me.

"Hi, Draco," you greeted. I almost lost myself in your bright green eyes. I managed to say hi back. You take my hand and pull me out of my seat, and you take me out by the Lake. There were giant ripples disturbing the water's surface.

"Looks like the Giant Squid's having fun," you commented as you sat by the Lake's edge. You pulled my arm, motioning for me to sit beside you. I obeyed. The wind was cool on our faces, and I could tell by your expression that you enjoyed every second.

"I love you, Draco," you said, finally, after seemingly unending silence.

"I love you, too," I replied.

I opened my eyes. The Lake was gone. There was no breeze, no water, no ripples, no Great Hall, no Giant Squid. No Harry Potter.

"I can make believe that you're here, can't I?" I said to no one.

Ten bloody years of that same dream. Ten years of the same ritual – waking up, going through life numbly, visiting his grave, going back home, dreaming of you.

Whenever I slept, I dreamed. And that dream seemed to get me by.

If that was how I was to survive for the rest of my life, then so be it.


End file.
